


Le Petit Chaton

by Furious_Pines



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Angst, Français | French, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, just a little, not the whole fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furious_Pines/pseuds/Furious_Pines
Summary: Adrien is tired of neglect and empty praise, leaving around a year after his mom left. He never goes to school, and while Marinette becomes Ladybug, Adrien doesn't get his claws until much later. This sets off many, many chain reactions and a very different Chat Noir.Starts off a month after the Christmas Special. Marinette becomes Ladybug the same time she gains Tikki in the series, long before the start of this story, and long before Adrien becomes Chat Noir





	1. Tired

               Adrien was tired.

               He finally ran far enough that the cops lost him, but the small bag of apples he had stolen didn’t seem quite worth the panic and energy that it cost him to get it. He curled up in the large Ikea box he found a while ago and ate some of what little food he had, saving the rest for later. While he was running it had begun to drizzle and by the time he had returned to his haven in the alley, it was pouring. He finished one of the apples before curling up in the sanctuary that the small box provided, soaked to the bone.

               The unnatural amount of rain concerned Adrien, as unnatural levels of _anything_ in Paris usually meant there was a nearby akuma terrorizing the city. Thankfully this seemed to just be Parisian weather at it’s worst, and if it was an akuma, then Ladybug had already taken care of it. He was thankful for the spotted heroine, as life was hard enough without the effects of the cursed butterflies that Papillon sent out practically every week. He wished that he could thank her somehow, but he was a homeless kid that stole from random shopkeepers for food. If anything, he got in her way. Fortunately, she had better things to do than track down a petty thief.

               Although, Adrien wasn’t quite sure he could be classified as a petty thief now that he thought about it. Some of the stores in the _arrondissement_ had come to know him as _Noir._ Since he frequently stole from them, they had started banding together to watch out for him, as the police were busy with bigger criminals and the presumably large amount of paperwork that came with the akuma attacks. He honestly felt bad about taking from others, but they had enough food and money that they could spare a little of both. He had nothing.

               Adrien heard a loud cough, jerking him out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw across from him was a small asian man who was shivering in a box of his own. Adrien sighed at the, frankly quite relatable, plight that the man was in. Immigrants made up quite a bit of the homeless population, and he had come to befriend a couple before moving to another _arrondissement_ to avoid capture. Grabbing an apple out of his bag, he handed it to the small pitiful man.

               “Here _Monsieur_ , you look like you need it more than I do,” Adrien murmured, smiling as to not scare the man away.

               “Are you sure child? I am old, and you need your nourishment more than I do.”

               “Being young, I have energy to spare, where as you don’t.”

               The man smiled, his weary eyes crinkling with the movement.

               “ _Merci_ my child,” The man said, “It’s not often you see someone so young on the streets.”

               “That can’t be right.”

               The man chuckled, “Allow me to correct myself, it’s not often someone so young _stays_ on the streets.”

               “Most aren’t quite as desperate to get away as I am. Or as well hidden.”

               “That is rather true,” The man said, a sad glint to his previously humorous smile.

               “I’m assuming no one would hire you?”

               “I’m simply seeing where life takes me.”

               “Life led you to a dead end.”

               “I’d have to disagree.”

               Adrien raised an eyebrow in disbelief as his usually dim green eyes sparkled with curiosity.

               “That’s optimistic.”

               “Better than to act as if I’m already buried six feet under,” The man snipped, his smile seeming more like a smirk.

               “You have a point, I guess,” Adrien snorted.

               The man looked as if considering something, looking up and down the confused teen.

               “Allow me to assist with your luck there,” The old man smirked, as if laughing at a hidden joke, before holding up a small black box.

               “I- I couldn’t-”

               “Nonsense, I have no use for it anyways,” The man continued stubbornly, placing the box in Adrien’s hands.

               “Thank you.”

               Adrien looked down curiously, observing the expensive looking box. It was painted black with a complex red design adorning the top, and about the size of the palm of his hand. Gently, he raised the lid. Inside was an obsidian black ring, with emerald jewels cut to resemble a pawprint, looking as if they glowed with entrancing swirls of green. He sputtered at the gift, wondering how the man had acquired it, and worried that he was pawning a stolen item off on him.

               “I can’t take this, this is too-” But as Adrien looked up the man was already gone, an apple core left in the spot where he had sat.

               “Huh…”

               “That’s the Guardian for you,” A deep rumble of a purr echoed throughout the alley, a primal energy radiating from the voice, causing Adrien to shrink back in fear.

               “Who’s there?!”

               A large cat-like silhouette the color of obsidian, with glowing emerald eyes rose up from the shadow of the box, lightning flashing nearby as the storm raged on without a care for the fearsome entity released from its slumber.

               “Now is that anyway to speak to a Quantum God?” The voice echoed in amusement, sounding similar to the seemingly endless rain.

               “A what...?” Adrien squeaked out, a shiver crawling up his spine.

               “A Kwami, if you will. I am **Plagg** , and it appears _you,_ ” The shadow purred, a deep thundering sound, before pointing a sharp claw towards him, “Are my Chosen. I’ll grant you power that you cannot imagine, as long as you pay me back in energy replenishment, _Petit Chaton._ ”

               “Power?”

               “I can filter my power into you using that ring you hold, as my raw energy would destroy you in an instant. How it manifests depends on the person and how they plan on using it, but it generally appears as a powerful suit of magic,” Plagg rumbled, seemingly bored, “A super suit, your current era might call it, _Petit Chaton._ ”

               “You mean… Like Ladybug?” Adrien said, cautious.

               Plagg snapped his head up, interest shimmering in the emerald gems he had for eyes.

               “Ah yes, Tikki. My counterpart,” Plagg smirked, or at least the shadow appeared to, “How is she doing?”

               “I’m not sure who you mean by Tikki, but Ladybug is the heroine of Paris, seeing as she purifies akuma and repairs any damage caused by them,” Adrien rambles, “She has her wings, which look like a cape, but work as a shield. I’ve never seen her fly with them, but she uses her yo-yo to fling herself around the city.”

               “ **Akuma?** ” Plagg hissed, the primal energy increasing tenfold and causing Adrien to shake in fear.

               “T- they’re cursed butterflies that P- Papillon possesses people with.”

               “Nooroo… I can see why the Guardian thought I was needed,” Plagg sighed, a gust of warm air blowing back Adrien’s hair, “I apologize for my intensity _Petit Chaton._ ”

               Adrien could feel the tension ease out of his body as the Kwami calmed himself. Once he completely relaxed, the beast-like shadow continued.

               “I do not really care what you do with my power as long as no harm comes to Tikki, and I am given adequate payment for my power. Although,” Plagg rumbles eerily, “I suggest you attempt to help this Ladybug in her attempt to defeat Papillon. Otherwise, do as you will.”

               “What is the cost of using your powers?”

               “Anything rotten. I feast upon plague and destruction, but I am a fan of molding cheeses in particular. As long as you do not use any spells, an example being how… Ladybug fixes the city, you can stay in the suit as long as you please.”

               “Is there a more… Subtle way for you to travel with me? Assuming I need you to power the ring,” Adrien nods, indicating the Kwami’s large brooding mass.

               “I’m not quite as much of a fan of it as Tikki is, but yes, I can become…” Plagg mumbles, “Pocket sized.”

               The large shadow melts into the ground, pooling at the floor of the alley before a small cat-like blob popped up, the primal energy calming a bit.

               “Simply put on the ring and I’ll become a part of you,” Plagg smirked ominously, “Even once you’ve removed the ring, as long as you do not reject me, my power will live in your innermost self.”

               Adrien stared deep into the mesmerizing swirls of emerald in the gemstones adorning the powerful artifact. As he picked up the ring he could feel the raging swarm of wild energy flooding his senses. Fearfully, he edged the ring onto his finger.

               Suddenly, the energy rushed into him like a tsunami. He no longer feared the animalistic mass as it became a part of him, changing the deepest, darkest recesses of his soul into pure _power._ The feeling was intoxicating as it flooded his being. Finally, it settled, calming as it encompassed him like a weighted blanket. Lying down, he let his heavy eyes close as the darkness protected him from the cold rain outside.

               Adrien was tired.

* * *

 

               Marinette was tired.

               Looking down at the city, she sighed, seated on the top of the Eiffel Tower as the rain poured around her. Thankfully, the strange weather phenomenon wasn’t caused by an akuma this time, although it still made patrolling fairly difficult. The week had been fairly uneventful except for reports of theft in the 1st _arrondissement_ by someone the local store owners, including her own parents, called Noir. The things they stole were minor food items, but rumors of the thief made business hard to come by, and was starting to become a problem.

               “I’ll have to check up on that soon…” She murmured to herself, the words barely audible over the raging storm.

               Marinette would have gone to check out the situation, and hopefully apprehend the criminal, but her Miraculous had come with a few side-effects. Not unlike a ladybug, cold weather made her tired and weary, lowering her capabilities and decreasing her chances at beating whatever akuma or villain she was fighting against.

               Taking out her yo-yo, she tightened her black elbow-long gloves around the string. Tensing her feet, dressed in knee-high black boots, she leapt, her fabric, silk-like wings and their black and red spotted shell fluttering behind her as she dove off the Tower. Throwing the yo-yo, she flung herself back into the sky, looking as if she were flying as she smiled to herself, the joy of being in the air overwhelming her urge to rest.

               Finally, Marinette arrived home, dropping down through the trapdoor and landing in her room. Grabbing a towel, she admired the red and black spotted suit and it’s contrasting black and red spotted wings before drying both off, taking extra time and care to dry off the faux-leather gloves and boots.

               “Tikki, Spots Off.”

               Warmth washed over her body as bright lights danced across her vision. Looking down, the suit was gone, replaced with her usual casual wear. Sighing, she took off her shoes and threw herself onto her bed.

               “Are you alright Marinette?” A small fairy-like voice rang out.

               “I’m fine Tikki, just tired,” Marinette smiled, “Thank you for asking.”

               “I’m sorry, I wish my magic didn’t come with side-effects…”

               “It’s not your fault Tikki, I don’t mind anyways.”

               “Are you sure?”

               “Absolutely.”

               “Alright…”

               “…When do you think my partner will come? I’m worried that it’s taken them so long to appear,” Marinette murmured, concern laced in her words, “It’s been an entire year… And a month.”

               “They’ll arrive eventually Marinette, Master Fu knows what’s best for us.”

               “What if they’re hurt? Or worse?”

               “Don’t let it worry you, now get some rest.”

               “…Alright Tikki.”

               “Goodnight Marinette.”

               “Goodnight Tikki.”

               As the warmth of Tikki’s energy washed over her, Marinette couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to her partner. She had yet to see them, but Tikki told her that they’d be her other half, and Tikki has yet to have lied to her. Sighing, she sank into her bed.

               Marinette was tired.


	2. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT AND TOOK SO LONG, PLEASE ENJOY

               Adrien was awake.

               When he woke that morning he was overwhelmed by the flood of detail that his senses were relaying to him. He could feel each stitch in his old, ripped hoodie, see the edge of every leaf from the park across the street, smell each individual thing that had been thrown away in the dumpster he shared an alley with and knew exactly when it had been disposed of, and hear almost every car within a mile radius. Needless to say, Adrien was panicking. As he curled into himself, hands over his ears and eyes shut tight, he heard a quiet hiss across from him, careful as to not irritate his senses further.

               “I’m sorry _Petit Chaton,_ it appears I filtered too little of my magic,” Plagg murmured, aura emanating empathy and calming him in waves, “Some of my kittens require a little more out of suit energy to help them survive, and having been a while since I’ve had a Chosen like you, I overestimated. It should calm down within a couple of minutes, and you’ll be able to use it as you please.”

               Adrien simply nodded, breathing in and out until everything seemed less overwhelming. He uncurled himself, before standing up and opening his eyes. He could feel energy he thought lost ripple through his lean muscles like someone sent electricity through them. He realized it was still night, but his vision had been greatly improved and he didn’t feel tired at all.

               Quietly, he spoke, “What is going on…?”

               “Since you need more energy to help Ladybug, I made it easier for you to function outside the suit as well,” Plagg purred, his small form sat upon Adrien’s shoulder, “The power was already inside you thanks to the ring, I simply enhanced it, resulting in cat-like instincts and features. The only bane for this boon I can think of would be that you act and appear much more cat-like.”

               Confused, Adrien felt at his head, causing Plagg to chuckle remorselessly.

               “The only changes to your appearance that this causes is that your eyes slit, enlarge, and reflect light the way a feline’s would and that your ears and nails are slightly stronger and elongated,” Plagg rumbled ominously, “When I meant physical I was referring to your new found nocturnal nature, muscles, and appetite. You require less food, although don’t try to go more than a week without some, and have a new preference toward cheese and seafood. Don’t even think about chocolate, you’ll vomit immediately.”

               “Oh… And my strength?” Adrien questioned, not minding the newfound abilities, finding them much more useful than his previous condition.

               “You could easily scale the fence separating this alley from the other _arrondissement.”_

               “Sweet.”

               “Speaking of the suit, to summon it, you must be wearing your Miraculous before saying Claws Out,” Plagg purred, “You’ll be able to use a spell of destruction by saying Catacl-”

               “Claws Out? Seems kinda cheesy-”

               Adrien jolted as Plagg was sucked into his ring, a bright flash of green light bubbled over his body, encasing him in the primal power that made the amount Plagg gave him seem miniscule. He felt the emerald glow ripple and shimmer as it crawled and encased him in it’s might and power.

               His already sharp nails turned into long, black, powerful claws before sheathing themselves in his nail beds as leather encased his hands in thick gloves, trailing up his arms like sleeves. The whites of his eyes turned emerald as his cat-like eyes turned completely feline in nature, an obsidian mask appearing to cover the skin around them. His head sprouted furred feline ears, attaching themselves to him as extra appendages.

                A tail appeared on his lower back, soft and completely real as it connected to his tail bone. His feet sprouted claws as well, cat-like boots appearing over them with small pockets allowing the claws to peak through when unsheathed. Leather encased his body as a tight black suit, a small silver bell appearing at the neck before the leather trailed even farther up, turning the turtleneck into a cover for his mouth, whiskers sticking out next to a cartoony silver cat mouth. As the neck piece cover his mouth, he felt his canines sharpen and grow a little.

               Adrien pulled the cover down from his mouth before admiring the suit in awe.

               “Holy shit.”

               Adrien giggled in excitement, hopping from one foot to the other in pure joy.

               “This is the best I’ve felt this entire year!” He exclaimed.

               Adrien stared down the side of the building on the right of the alley. Figuring if he could scale a fence with minimal magic, he’d be able to scale this with the real deal. He took a running leap before digging his claws into the brick. His feet scrambled without a foothold until the claws in his toes unsheathed into the wall. Satisfied that he wasn’t going to fall anytime soon, he flung himself onto the roof.

               Adrien twisted mid-air instinctually, his back no longer facing the roof as he landed on all fours. His tail flicked back and forth erratically, his excitement having overwhelmed his sense of judgement at this point. He stretched, still on all fours, before he bolted towards the edge of the roof and leapt, his feline running stance only served to make him faster as his claws built up friction and momentum.

               As Adrien leapt from roof to roof he had yet to notice a red and black blur catch up to him until it dropped down in front of him. Ladybug stood tall and proud, her wings fluttered majestically behind her as she set a furious glare on him, all while placing a hand on her hip and the other skillfully pulling off tricks with her yo-yo.

               “Papillon, you’ve reached a new low akumatizing common _thieves,_ ” She spat.

               If the statement somehow wasn’t true before, it certainly was then.

               Adrien was awake.

* * *

 

               Marinette was awake.

               Marinette stared down the boy in black, his small and lithe body crouched on the ground. His long, furred tail curled under him as his eyes shrunk into slits. His long claws dug into the ground of the roof, both front and back “paws” gouging out bits of concrete. His ears lay flat on his hair, which stood straight upward along with the rest of his fur.

               “I- I’m not your enemy,” he stuttered, a low whine emanating from his throat not unlike a quieter yowl. Much to Marinette’s surprise though, he immediately looked embarrassed at the noise, his tail having curled even further underneath him.

               Shaking off her confusion, Marinette snapped her yo-yo string taut between her hands, causing the akuma to jolt. With a smirk, she mocked the villain, hoping to get him to make the first move.

               “So what do you call yourself, huh? I’m gonna take a guess and go with Scaredy-Cat.”

               “I’m not an akuma! Besides, that’s not what I go by.”

               “What do you go by, then? Might as well get that part over with already,” She sighed, knowing the battle was about to start, considering Papillon was rather impatient.

               “I’m… Shit, I didn’t think about this part, uhhhh… Yeah, let’s just go with Chat Noir, that’s what the others went by, according to Plagg.”

               Plagg? Well shit, he might not be an akuma after all.

               “Plagg?” She muttered, disbelieving.

               “Yeah, he’s my Kwami,” He said, a soft purr in the undertone of his voice that cut off abruptly, a panicked look appearing on his face, “Wait, you have one right? Or are they supposed to be secret? Did I just-”

               Marinette cuts the boy off, tackle hugging him with an intense level of force she didn’t even know she could muster up outside of battle. A deep, weary sigh escaped her as she embraced her new partner.

               “You’re _finally_ here.”

               Marinette was awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and a comment! They fuel me, like a Kwami.


End file.
